


At First Glance

by sniperct



Series: Frozen Realities [8]
Category: BioShock Infinite, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Elizabeth, Brief mentions of medical issues but nothing detailed, Chaotic Anna, Crossover, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Librarian Elizabeth, Library, Meet-Cute, Not Love At First Sight But I Could Love You At First Sight, Romance, The Antique Store at the End of the Universe, minor mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: After years away at University, Elsa has returned home to help her sister. When visiting the library that had helped sustain her throughout her childhood, she meets the new librarian. She doesn't believe in love at first sight, but Elizabeth is someone that maybe she could love if she takes the chance.Assuming she doesn't trip all over herself in the process.
Relationships: Elizabeth (BioShock)/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Frozen Realities [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689559
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Pulling her hood back and shaking off the snow, Elsa glanced around at the shelves and shelves of books. She’d always loved this little library, having spent most of her childhood voraciously reading everything she could. Including some things that were probably not appropriate for her age. The original Dragonriders of Pern novels were definitely not for teens.

But with her sister constantly sick and her parents understandably focused heavily on Anna because of that, it had been Elsa’s escape. Escape from worrying about her sister and escape from the isolation imposed on her by a situation that had gone completely out of their control. Elsa didn’t blame Anna so much as their parents, but their relationship had been strained at times.

It had been, what, six years since the last time she’d been here? Elsa wiped her boots on the mat and then stepped away from the doorway, inhaling the scent of books and … orange blossoms? There was more to it than that, a floral scent with an undercurrent of spice. It was an _intoxicating_ scent.

_That_ was new, at least to her. She pulled her jacket off and hung it on the coat rack before she walked over to the reference desk. Barbara had been the librarian here for Elsa’s entire life. A sprightly older woman, she’d always had a kind smile and a ready answer for Elsa’s many questions. There’d even been a few times when she’d been the only ear to listen.

A young woman roughly Elsa’s age stepped out from the back and smiled at her. It was a smile that wormed its way inside Elsa and made her forget how to speak for several heartbeats before she blurted out, “Where’s Barbara?”

The woman laughed, leaning on the counter, “Barbara retired a few years ago. I’m Elizabeth.”

Oh. _Elizabeth_. The name rolled around in her head and Elsa flushed. “Sorry, I used to come here all the time. Barbara was always kind of a landmark here for me. Let me try that again. I’m Elsa.”

She held out her hand and Elizabeth took it. Her skin was soft and her fingers were long and elegant and there was an electric current running between them that made her a little dizzy. Elsa pulled her hand away as soon as it was polite to do so. Typically, she preferred to limit contact, but that current had been so strong that she felt a sense of longing as soon as they broke contact. It had been a long time since she’d felt this with someone. The last time had been with her roommate at college and the less she thought about _that _the better.__

__“It’s nice to meet you.” Elizabeth smiled again, glancing at her hand for a second before looking back at Elsa, “Funny time to come into the library though.”_ _

__“I’m back in town and staying with my sister so I wanted to pick up a few books. And maybe be a little nostalgic” Elsa smiled back, trying to put on her best charm. It was hard when she just wanted to keep _staring_ at Elizabeth. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders in layered waves and blue eyes glinted with amusement behind thin rectangular glasses. Suddenly, Elsa understood the whole sexy librarian trope._ _

__“The library has probably changed since you’ve been here, but the Dewey Decimal System is timeless. Even if this one doesn’t actually … use the Dewey Decimal System. It’s all by genre and author and honestly I’m very happy with that.”_ _

__Elsa giggled, then cleared her throat. “I think I’ll do some…” She gestured with her right hand in a vague direction, “Old fashion browsing.”_ _

__“I’ll be here waiting,” Elizabeth said, as if Elsa walking in was the most exciting thing to happen to her all month. And in this sleepy little town a new person at the library might actually _be_ exciting. Even for Elsa, who’d spent the previous few years in a larger city, a new person here was a nice bonus._ _

__She was right, Elsa quickly noticed. The library _had_ changed. There were more bookshelves, but they’d been rearranged in a way that looked welcoming and appeared to be easier to navigate. The paint was fresh and they’d repaired or replaced the crown moulding, an effect that transformed the library from ‘old and falling apart’ to a historical masterpiece.’_ _

__They’d modernized somewhat too, rows of computers along one wall. Elsa remembered when there’d been just two, one of which had a huge CRT that had been old when she was a child. And the printer had been ancient. Though from what she could tell it was still here. Old reliable, Barbara had once called it._ _

__Still, it made her feel oddly emotional, in that way one felt when they walked into their childhood bedroom to see that the wallpaper had been taken down and there was new paint and carpet. It was a sense of _loss_ flavored by nostalgia and that feeling of something that now could never come again._ _

__Elsa walked between two shelves, trailing her fingers along the bindings of the books, caught up in that wave of bittersweet memory. That she had those memories was a relief, and really she couldn’t fault the library for trying to upgrade itself. The paint _had_ been in need of refreshing, the moulding needing to be replaced and the computers had been very out of date. Even if Old Reliable was still reliable, there was a new printer right next to it._ _

__Acceptance didn’t make it any easier, however. It was almost like a sense of grief had overcome her. Maybe it was; grief was something Elsa was used to._ _

__Moving through the bookshelves did much to ease those emotions; this part was familiar, welcoming like a warm hug and it helped her process the changes to the rest of the library. The layout had changed several times as she’d grown up, so she didn’t have that sense of loss. If anything it was more like a sense of adventure. Familiarity within the unknown._ _

__But that floral scent seemed to follow her as she wove through the bookshelves. It was alluring and she was glad for the space between her and Elizabeth because she really didn’t want to act like, in the immortal words of her sister, ‘a big lesbian dufus.’_ _

__Elizabeth’s head suddenly appeared from behind a bookshelf, “You doing okay, ma’am?”_ _

__Elsa jumped, pressing her hand to her chest, “Elsa is fine, and yes I am.”_ _

__“I’m not stalking you, I swear!” She rubbed her arm and stepped fully into view. She was wearing a pencil skirt that hugged curvy hips and fishnet stockings. It was like she was _trying_ for the whole Librarian look and _god_ it worked for her. Her attire and what was clearly her perfume made Elsa’s head swim._ _

__Suddenly wishing she’d worn something a little sexier than skinny jeans today, Elsa focused her gaze on Elizabeth’s face, rather than on the fact that the top button of Elizabeth’s shirt had mysteriously come unbuttoned. “I’m guessing you’re a little bored _and_ you’re a helper?”_ _

__“You’ve got it.” Elizabeth laughed, dropping her arm to the side and flexing her fingers, “I don’t meet any new people here anymore and this isn’t the kind of day one of the regulars comes in.”_ _

__Elsa tilted her head as she thought about it, “Does Oaken still come in? Tall, broad, runs the bed and breakfast up the road?”_ _

__“Every Friday. We recently started a reading club for the little ones and he’s a volunteer reader!”_ _

__“He does the _best_ voices,” Elsa said. The memory was a good one and she giggled, “And faces, too.”_ _

__“He so does.” Elizabeth bounced from foot to foot, then inspected the binding of the nearest book on the shelf, “I can’t quite match his Hazel voice but I’m pretty proud of my Pipkin.”_ _

__“I haven’t read Watership Down in years.” Elsa also pretended to inspect one of the nearest books, a well-used copy of Hans Christian Anderson stories. she was _pretty_ sure the stain on the bottom had been her fault and between herself and Anna her family had to account for at least half the checkouts before she’d moved away. _ _

__She pulled it out and started flipping through it._ _

__“You should pick it up again. If you’ll be around long enough you could always do a reading.” Elizabeth stepped closer, her perfume making Elsa feel dizzy again. It wasn’t _overpowering_. In fact it was fairly subtle and she was pretty sure she just wasn’t straight enough for this. An elaborate fantasy played out in her mind that she quickly shut down before it went too far._ _

__“I think I’ll do that,” Elsa said, too breathy. “Anna would be into the idea too.”_ _

__“The more the merrier!” Elizabeth tucked some hair behind her ear then adjusted her glasses, “Though if you wanted to come by yourself that would be nice too.”_ _

__Elsa chewed on her lip and tried not to read too much into that, “Well, I _am_ here for my sister but I think I can make some time for you.”_ _

__“Yes! I mean great!” Elizabeth clammed up and clasped her hands behind her back while Elsa tried very hard not to laugh._ _

__She ended up leaving the library with four books, two of which were recommended by Elizabeth, and a severe craving for citrusy fruit._ _

__It wasn’t until she’d settled into Anna’s comfy armchair with one of the recommendations while Anna played Apex Legends on the TV that she noticed Elizabeth had written her phone number on the complimentary book mark. Okay. So. She hadn’t been reading too much into that, had she._ _

__Anna must have noticed the look on Elsa’s face, “What’s up?”_ _

__“Uhm.” She pointed at the tv, “Your 2 o’clock!”_ _

__Anna stuck her tongue out sideways while sliding into cover, “Thanks but you didn’t answer the question.”_ _

__“So there’s a new librarian,” Elsa said._ _

__“Meant to tell you. Elizabeth I think? She’s really nice and kind of hot.” Anna nearly dropped her controller, eyes darting from the TV to Elsa and back again, “Oh my god you like her!”_ _

__“Shut up, it’s not like that! Anna, you’re getting shot at.”_ _

__“I know I know stop backseat driving!” Anna sprinted on the screen, hitting a jump pad, her character flying high into the air. She spun around, shooting back behind and below her and managed to knock down an opponent before someone from a third team sniped her mid air._ _

__“Damn,” Elsa said. “Talk about a nice shot!”_ _

__“Too bad I wasn’t recording.” Anna pouted, then set her controller aside and turned towards Elsa. “Liz is so your type. Cute, intellectual but with a sense of humor. And she’s really hot.”_ _

__“Anna …” Elsa told herself she just didn’t want Anna to get too excited. She was doing better, but there was always a chance for a relapse. But if she was honest, she was just … embarrassed._ _

__Anna scooted across the couch until she was closer to Elsa and Elsa sighed, knowing that she just wasn’t going to get out of this one, “I really think you should ask her out.”_ _

__“I’d have to text her first.”_ _

__“Then text her and ask her out!”_ _

__Elsa frowned, then relented, if only because she really did want to see Elizabeth again, “Fine, I’ll text her tomorrow.”_ _

__

____

📚

On her days off, Elizabeth liked to catch up on her reading. Usually, she spent time at the park behind the library or cozied up in the cute little cafe under Oaken’s Bed and Breakfast. She really just liked to explore and if she could have any dream at all it would be to travel all over the world. It would be nice to see all these places she wanted to see and meet new people.

New people like Elsa, maybe. Beautiful and a little mysterious but also kind of dorky and cute. And her _smile_. Elizabeth realized she’d read the same page six times in a row and snapped her book shut. Thinking about Elsa was going to get her nowhere. Had she assumed a little too much sneaking her her phone number? Elsa might not even call and if she didn’t it would be really awkward when she returned her books.

Her phone chirped, and she fumbled her book as she tried to get it which was really smooth of her. 

_Hi, It’s Elsa_

Grinning, Elizabeth replied.

_Enjoying your books?_

_I finished one, it was really good._

Worrying at her lip, Elizabeth glanced around, then rolled her eyes at herself.

_Would you like to discuss it over coffee?_

There was a long moment before Elsa’s reply.

_I’d love to._

_Okay, meet me in front of that creepy antique shop and we can walk to Oaken’s._

_Haven’t been there in a long time, might be neat to see what’s inside._

Elizabeth was pretty sure that shop had shown up after she’d moved, but maybe she was mistaken. She pocketed her phone and slipped her book under her arm and tried not to rush to her destination.

She’d never actually gone inside the shop. It looked eccentric and had a kind of energy to it that reminded Elizabeth of rest stops on lonely freeways and the Denny’s parking lot late at night. And yet, as she walked up and didn’t see Elsa waiting, something pulled her inside.

She could smell incense when she stepped inside, and her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the dim light. Candles that didn't seem to melt rested on a number of tables and countertops, and lifelike paintings observed her as the door closed behind her. Elizabeth wished that she'd waited for Elsa, but then again she was never one to turn down an adventure.

Movement drew her eye to the high shelves where porcelain dolls were displayed. She swore one of them _blinked_ at her.

The door opened behind her, the bell jingling, and Elsa stepped up next to her. She kept her voice low as she said, "Yep, still as creepy as I remember."

"I feel like I'm at Denny's." Elizabeth managed a smile. It widened somewhat when Elsa took her hand and clenched it. The first time she'd seen Elsa, she'd thought the woman had the same adventurous streak that Elizabeth had.

But this place was creepy and Elizabeth was more than happy to give and receive comfort.

"I want to look over here real quick," Elizabeth said, leading Elsa down one aisle, past shelves with crystalline skulls and around beyond a corner with a distorted mirror and a tear-drop oil lamp.

Elsa's brow furrowed as they passed the lamp, but Elizabeth was drawn to a case filled with antique jewellry. There were a number of odds and ends inside, as well as rings and bracelets. Elsa let go of Elizabeth's hand and picked up a ring with a crocus engraved on it. "The crocus is a common theme in my family."

Elsa slipped it on and wriggled her fingers, "What do you think?"

"Looks good on you, but just about anything would." Elizabeth bit her tongue and turned back to the case, reaching in and pulling out two little boxes while trying to keep herself from blushing too furiously.. 

"What do you have there?" Elsa asked.

"Lace chokers." She held them up. Each had a pendant; both were blue stones, though one had silver borders and design and the other gold. The silver was of a sparrow in flight and the gold was a gilded cage. As Elizabeth held them, she had the distinctive feeling of familiarity, a deja vu she couldn't explain.

“The bird,” Elsa said, gingerly picking it up and holding it across Elizabeth’s throat, fingers brushing her skin and sending a jolt of electricity coursing through her. Slowly, she started to fasten it around Elizabeth’s neck and it was the most sensual thing anyone had ever done to her and she leaned forward into Elsa’s hand for a brief moment before catching herself. Flushing, Elsa withdrew her hand, but Elizabeth could still feel it on the skin of her throat.

Her eyes flicked down to the pendant with the cage. Cage? No, Elsa was right. The bird. To fly, to be free and explore and experience the world; Elizabeth saw her own desires reflected in Elsa’s eyes. So she took the cage and then placed it back. The cage was her father and her mother, their judgement and their stares and the _lies_ that had defined her childhood. Elizabeth could imagine what they’d say if they saw her now, flirting with a _woman_. The barbs and arrows flung at them would be the least of her--

“Elizabeth?”

Impulsively, Elizabeth slid her hand across the side of Elsa’s neck, pulling her in and leaning in and stopping only at the last moment. But before she could ask if it was okay, Elsa closed the remaining distance and kissed her. Right here, in front of all the creepy dolls and that sinister mirror in the corner.

When their lips parted, Elizabeth was pretty sure the only reason she was still upright was because Elsa had grabbed hold of her waist. The kiss had chased away both her fears and the memories of a harder time in her life, when she’d only known that gilded cage.

“Let me buy that for you,” Elsa’s lips fluttered against hers. “As a gift.”

“I’ll buy the ring,” Elizabeth promised, her eyes twinkling. “It’s only fair.”

The beautiful woman at the counter looked to be about their age, yet still had an ancient and mysterious air about her. She was raven-haired, with pale skin. One of her eyes was almost red and the other a foggy silver with a scar running from her brow to her cheek. Elizabeth's overactive imagination couldn't decide if she was a seer or a pirate.

Maybe both.

“Find what you were looking for?” She asked, looking between them. Her accent sounded vaguely French to Elizabeth. It was kind of hot.

“I feel like we were the ones found,” Elsa said.

“That’s usually how it works.” 

“I have a question about that lamp--”

“Already spoken for I’m afraid. Or it will be. Now let me ring you up.”

Elsa’s pout over being shut down so quickly was also kind of hot.

“Ladies,” she added. “If I might give you both a bit of advice? The world is full of mystery and wonders and all you have to do to see them is to squint and look a little bit sideways and to the left.”

After, once they had each paid and stepped out of the shop, Elizabeth wasn’t able to quite remember everything that she’d seen inside. She looked back at the shop, squinting her eyes and trying to look sideways and to the left.

“That was… interesting. I always thought it was just creepy because I was a kid.” Elsa took Elizabeth’s hand, and the contact snapped her out of … whatever it was she was trying to see.

“We should check what the day is,” Elizabeth joked. “We just stepped out of one of those liminal spaces. That woman could have been a Fae for all we know.” 

They stared at each other for a moment then pulled their phones out in unison to check the date and time. Elizabeth laughed, “We were in there like ten minutes.”

Elsa started to walk with her. “I’d hate to have to explain to my sister how I disappeared for twenty years.”

At least they hadn’t slept through that, but as much as she wanted to kiss Elsa again (and again and again and again), it would be better for the both of them if they slowed down.

Just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m so bad at this,” Elsa said, sifting through her closet. She was nervous; after all this was only their second date (or third if one counted the antique shop and the afternoon after it). Which Elsa did, since coffee was rarely ever just coffee. So she supposed it really was their third date.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Anna sat on Elsa’s bed, flipping the ring from the shop around in her hands. “You were here less than a day, right? And you meet a girl, she asks you out, you make out, you go on a date, and now you’re going on a _fancy_ date.”

“We did _not_ make out, Anna.” They had, in fact, made out and pretty heavily. First kissing in the creepy shop and then later on Elizabeth’s couch, eager hands and eager mouths until they’d mutually and breathlessly agreed to stop. It had been one of the harder things Elsa had done. Stopping that is. Not the kissing. The kissing had been beyond amazing.

“ _Fancy date,_ Elsa. So the way I see it,” Anna said, ignoring her protests. “Is that you can go with the blue one or the green one.” She pointed at each dress in turn, The blue one says ‘take me, I’m yours’ and the green one says ‘lets take it slow but not _too_ slow’. It’s like a promise, you know?”

“The green one is telling her I want some hanky panky but maybe next time?” When had her sister gotten so good at this kind of thing? Elsa had to remind herself Anna _had_ had a life. Elsa had not been as much a part of it as she might have liked, except the occasional visit But she was here now, and as much as she could take care of her sister, her sister could take care of her, too. Neither of them were alone any longer.

Anna giggled, “Yep!”

“Why do I think you’re the voice of experience?” Elsa lamented, pulling out the green dress and holding it in front of herself. She did like the way it looked on her.

“I’m always a big fan of ‘take me I’m yours,’” Anna assured her, and Elsa made a face at her.

“‘Take me, I’m yours’ should be at _least_ the fourth date so I don’t want to know how you’re a fan of that.” Elsa shooed Anna out of her room so she could get ready, grateful her luggage had not in fact gotten lost in Texas like she’d feared. Both dresses were among her favorites.

She eyed the blue dress for a long moment, then turned away to put on the green before she could change her mind. Elsa did, after all, want Elizabeth to still be capable of speech. That excitement buzzed through her again and she had to tell her hands to stop shaking. The anticipation was killing her.

“Really going to regret not going with the blue one,” Anna told her. She’d settled onto the couch with a blanket and her PS4 controller for another evening of gaming. Elsa thought Anna should consider streaming.

“Sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself and you’ll be a text away, remember?”

And a lot closer than the last emergency, Elsa reminded herself. She took a breath and nodded, before coming over to hug Anna, “Right. Right. I love you.”

“Have fun! And I love you too. Try to breathe?”

“I’ll try,” Elsa promised, wondering if maybe she should have gone with the blue dress after all.

The green one still did the trick, as when her date finally came to pick her up it seemed to take a few moments before Elizabeth was able to speak.

“Oh wow,” she finally managed to say.

“You should have seen the other dress,” Elsa joked, her eyes widening as she got a good look at Elizabeth. She was in a red dress, a little slinky, with a deep v-neck and thin straps, and just sparkly enough to distract Elsa. Which was probably the point. 

Because, God, if Elizabeth already knew sparkly was the way to Elsa’s heart she was doomed. In hindsight, she really should have worn the blue dress but then they might never make it out of the house.

“Wow,” Elizabeth repeated, before taking Elsa’s hand and pulling her in for a kiss. Elsa lost herself in that moment, her head spinning, feeling like she was head over heels and understanding all of Anna’s music choices for the first time in her life. Elizabeth’s scent was still that perfume from the day they’d met and it was quickly becoming her favorite smell.

“Get a room!” 

Elsa flipped Anna off before she broke the kiss and shut the door to muffle her sister’s laughter, “So, where are you taking me?”

Elizabeth led her to her car, an older model that was clean and well cared for, “There’s this cafe that overlooks the ocean. I’ve always wanted to eat there but mostly it makes me think of you.”

“Oh.” Elsa’s cheeks heated up as she got into the car. She actually knew the place, “I haven’t eaten there since before I moved away. It’s a good choice.”

Reaching over, Elizabeth squeezed her hand, “Oh good, I was worried for a second.”

Elsa had some fond memories of the cafe. It was built up beneath a historic lighthouse and the view of the ocean and the cliffs below was spectacular. Those few times they’d all been able to be together as a family and not … fret over Anna’s health while Elsa sat there trying to be invisible.

“You okay?” Elizabeth’s voice pulled her out of the memory. 

Elsa smiled at her and held her hand, ”Yeah.”

Once they were parked, Elsa got out and waited for Elizabeth to join her, wanting to hold her hand as they walked inside. It was a silly thing, but an important one to her; too much of her life had been spent hiding parts or all of herself and she didn’t want to ruin this by doing that again. No more closet, not ever again.

Elizabeth didn’t seem to mind, though she did look a little flustered as they walked, which only made Elsa feel better about the decision. She leaned in and whispered, “You’re adorable.”

“I uh no you are.”

Elsa giggled as they were led to a table. Her laughter trailed off as she noticed the view, “Oh. This is the best table.”

“I was hoping for a view like this.” Elizabeth’s eyes moved to the window, then back to Elsa and she felt distinctly like Elizabeth was trying to regain control of her composure and the situation.

“It’s really romantic.” Elsa took Elizabeth’s hand across the table, “I was a bit nervous. I kind of still am.”

“What’s there to be nervous about?” Elizabeth’s smile was brilliant, dazzling to Elsa, “But I guess it really is our first fancy date. I think the real test is managing to hang out while keeping our hands to ourselves.”

“Impossible.” Elsa leaned her chin on her fist, smiling back, “I can’t get enough of you.” She almost felt guilty about it, almost. She was here, after all, to help her sister out. But Anna was as excited as she was and Elsa realized she couldn’t have her whole life revolve around her sister; that was unhealthy for both of them. Honestly she’d have to play matchmaker sometime, out of the kindness of her heart. And a little revenge.

“That’s an entirely mutual feeling. It’s so nice to feel ... _welcome_.” Elizabeth’s eyes dropped to their joined hands, “My parents were controlling, but distant. _Pretty_ sure I grew up in a cult. God, if they saw me now ...”

Elsa raised her eyebrows. They hadn’t really talked about either of their families beyond Elsa vaguely mentioning caring for her sister. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but it was hard to open up, especially with a new person. “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s okay.”

Elizabeth looked back up at her, smiling wearily, “Mostly I don’t want to scare you away. My family is intense. I mean, you’ll never have to meet them, but they’re still out there like the proverbial sword hanging over my head.”

“Trust me, if I haven’t run away by now, I’m not going to.”

Elizabeth stared at her, “I can’t tell if that’s supposed to reassure me or not.”

“Oh!” Elsa winced, “No, no that came out wrong. I mean I’m… I don’t people well. Most of the time I retreat into a shell and hide. But you’re very good at making me feel comfortable and at ease and I think you came into my life at exactly the right time when. When I decided I didn’t want to always go into my shell. You reaffirmed that it’s okay to be open.”

Lifting up Elsa’s hand, Elizabeth kissed it and then nuzzled her cheek against her fingers, “That’s a relief.”

Stroking her fingers across Elizabeth’s cheek, Elsa sighed in relief as well, “I wouldn’t call my parents strict. They were more focused on Anna because she was sick and I was left to my own devices a lot. Usually that meant the library or a few other places. There were times I couldn’t even see my sister, so I’d read to her through the door.”

Elizabeth simply nodded, not inquiring as to what Anna’s sickness was, which Elsa appreciated. She thought Anna would prefer to be the person to fill in details, if she spoke about it at all. “I never felt like my life was my own to live until I went away to university. I don’t think that’s entirely _fair_ , but it feels like that. But then they died and I never had a chance to sort out my issues with them. And Anna … well we’ve talked about it, but that’s not really the same for either of us, as talking to them might have been.”

“I’m sorry.” Elizabeth squeezed her hand, “Mine are, like I said, really strict. They tried to control every aspect of my life. Who I talked to, where I went, what I studied, what I did for fun. And it wasn’t always this obvious thing either. It was stares and silent judgement and the not-so-silent judgement. I had to be perfect and normal and live up to their standards and their _twisted_ version of faith.”

Her throat bobbed, but before Elsa could tell her it was okay to stop, she added, “I was already condemned for thinking for myself. Then I was condemned for leaving their church. For being with a man outside of marriage. I can only imagine what they’d say if they knew I was dating a woman.”

“Try not to,” Elsa told her. “Try not to imagine it. That’ll only be a kind of self-harm and lead nowhere productive. Think instead about… are you happy? Do you love your job? Where you live? Your home and your friends?” 

Elizabeth’s words caught up to her. Dating? No no, not the right time to focus on that.

“Yes, I love all of it,” Elizabeth said, a glimmer of tears in her eyes. “I’d like you to meet them. My friends, I mean. They’re practically my family now.”

“I’d like that. And you should probably meet Anna for a proper greeting. We could do lunch!”

Elizabeth smiled and Elsa felt a warmth in her chest she’d never felt before. It filled her, like how she felt when she thought about her sister, but different. More intense and lingering than a crush, almost an ache that spread through her like a quickening.

“What?” 

“You’re so beautiful,” Elsa replied. _I think I could love you._


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Anna has been a little nerve wracking at first, but she and Elizabeth had quickly gotten along. Elizabeth found the woman to be cheerful and upbeat but genuine about it which was a huge difference compared to some of the people who’d been in her life in the past. Too many people among her parents peers were experts in invasive niceness and faux generosity, the kind where they liked to show off how good and Christian they were. Which made them neither, in Elizabeth’s opinion.

They’d also been the kind of people who judged others heavily, an experience that had made Elsa meeting _her_ friends nearly as nerve wracking. Because of her parents and the cult-like church she’d grown up in, Elizabeth was slow to trust and it had taken her only two friends years to crack through her shell (though what did it mean that Elsa had so quickly gotten under her skin?). But that day went well too, Elsa getting along well with both Emily and Kate, the three of them seeming to share a wavelength that meant trouble for Elizabeth, but she didn’t really mind.

They had another gathering planned for over the weekend, this time with all five of them but tonight … tonight was just her and Elsa. And Elizabeth was looking forward to this fifth date (she didn’t count meeting for lunch or the times Elsa came into the library, or those times they’d kiss on the couch while a movie played that neither was paying any attention to).

Neither of her friends were particularly fashion conscious, Kate specifically being a disaster in her color and clothing choices but she got their approval for her choice tonight. Kate made her promise her to tell them all about it in the morning.

“I’m not trying to …” She muttered towards her phone, waiting for Elsa to open the door and fiddling with the fabric of her skirt. Who was she fooling, though? Elizabeth had _every_ intention of seducing Elsa tonight. She was wearing a slinky navy dress paired with the choker they’d bought at that antique shop, leaving a vast swath of skin between it and where her breasts were threatening to spill out of the corset top. 

Elizabeth had caught Elsa staring often enough to get an idea of what it was she liked, but this was the boldest she’d ever been. With _anyone_ , really. Granted, Elsa was only her second partner, but the point still stood.

She turned back and forth, staring at herself in the front camera. Her shoulders were bare, as was a large expanse of her back and she really did wonder if she was over doing it. She should have worn something else. Maybe a little more modest but did she really feel all that self-conscience about it? If her _parents_ saw her, then they would surely have a cow, however, and that thought made her feel a lot better. Besides she loved making Elsa stumble over her words. Elizabeth looked _good_ and she was going to own it.

The door swung open and Elizabeth lifted her head, though her words died in her throat when she saw Elsa. Elsa wore a blue dress that shimmered and sparkled like ice under the moon. It clung to her hips before pooling at her feet. Her shoulders were as bare as Elizabeth’s, the fabric looping around behind Elsa’s neck. There was a sheerness to it, though it gradually became opaque by the time it reached Elsa’s breasts.

Elsa, Elizabeth was pretty sure, had been trying to give her her best seductive look but her eyes had briefly bugged out and heat colored her cheeks and ears. Which was fine, considering Elizabeth was pretty sure she needed to pop her eyes back into her head too. 

It was just that Elsa was insanely gorgeous and so smart too but here they were, both speechless and — Elsa reached out and took her hand and suddenly, suddenly everything snapped into a crystal clarity and all was right in the world.

_Elsa’s head in her lap, eyes closed as Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair. She was singing softly._

_Elizabeth waking from a nightmare, Elsa a text away. Calming. Comforting._

_That day she’d met Anna, watching the way the sisters interacted, the easy camaraderie and love, Elsa’s easy smile._

_Always that damn smile. The way it made her heart race and her stomach flutter and how often she thought of it._

“Hey,” Elsa said, squeezing her hand and smiling as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth kissed her. Not a first kiss, or a last, but a lingering promise that as long as Elsa would have her, she would be there. A promise that maybe, just maybe she was falling in love. But before it could deepen or spark a fire, she pulled away. Breathlessly, she said, “I feel like we’re maybe a little too fancy tonight.”

“We don’t have to go anywhere,” Elsa suggested, eyes seeming to have trouble finding any one place on Elizabeth to look at. That was fair, Elizabeth decided, since she had the exact same problem looking at elsa. But she _had_ bought this dress just for Elsa. To take off — At the end of the night she reminded herself, starting to pull Elsa towards the car.

“So where are we going?”

“A party,” Elizabeth replied. “I got tickets from a patron of the library, it’s supposed to be really fancy, kind of a fundraiser thing? But there’s food and dancing and I thought it might be fun.”

“All right.” Elsa nodded, and something in her tone made Elizabeth pause as she was buckling in.

“What is it?”

She shook her head, ”It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, hon.” Elizabeth turned towards her, taking her hand again, “Tell me what’s bothering you, please?”

Elsa let out a breath, “I suppose it depends on how crowded you think it’ll be. I’m not super into huge crowds but I can usually tolerate them for a time.”

“You know, I don’t actually know.” Elizabeth tilted her head, feeling something almost like a sense of _relief_ , “Does it make you feel better if I told you I understand?”

“Cult church?” Elsa guessed.

“Yep. They loved to throw huge parties and gatherings and worships and I’ve found I enjoy my smaller social circle a lot more.”

“That does make me feel better,” Elsa admitted. “But … I’d like to try tonight, if that’s okay? Even if we’re there only a little bit, I kind of want to show you off.”

Elizabeth laughed, leaning in to kiss her cheek, “I’d be happy just dancing with you in the kitchen.”

“Why does that sound like an even better idea?”

“Because it is,” Elizabeth assured her, pulling out her phone. They were all dressed up with nowhere to go, but she didn’t want to go there without food.

One amazing thing about the world was the ability to get a restaurant steak order to go and then bring it to your apartment with your beautiful girlfriend. Elizabeth loved flirting with Elsa in public, but there was something really appealing about being able to tease her without prying eyes judging them. Especially with how easily Elsa made Elizabeth just as flustered in turn.

“Would you like something to drink?” Elizabeth asked, once they’d settled in and enjoyed their meal, feeling strangely calm and a little anticipatory.

“I think I just want some more water,” Elsa said, approaching her. Her fingers touched the back of Elizabeth’s arm and then slid up it until her hand rested on her shoulder.

Elizabeth turned into Elsa, pulling close until they were flush together. They didn’t need music to dance, she quickly discovered, gazing up as she became lost in the ice of Elsa’s eyes. Elsa had once told her her own eyes were like the ocean. Elizabeth had joked about them being a storm when she was angry, and Elsa had called that beautiful.

Right this moment, Elsa’s eyes were blown wide and the color of a glacier at dusk. Elizabeth’s right hand inched up Elsa’s bare back, the other firmly on her hip.

Elizabeth leaned up to kiss her, Elsa’s arms looped around her shoulders as they spun in their slow, silent dance. Her breath tasted of mint and Elizabeth had a moment’s panic trying to remember if she’d popped a mint after they’d eaten or if she was subjecting her girlfriend to steak breath.

But Elsa’s tongue flicked against her lips and Elizabeth melted in against her. Their dance continued, sensuous, hips to hips and body to body, the kiss only breaking when Elizabeth needed to breath. She giggled, dizzy as she tucked her head under Elsa’s chin and kissed her throat. Her skin was salty and warm and Elizabeth moved her head a little, lips brushing the side of Elsa’s neck, and then further to her shoulders. She could feel Elsa’s breath catch, feel her nails dig into her back and her hands start to rub loops and patterns into Elizabeth’s skin.

“ _Elizabeth,_ ” Elsa rasped, a sound and a tone that made Elizabeth’s body run hot. 

Every other time one or the other of their voices had sounded like that, they’d stopped. This night felt too special to end early, a private dinner and a private dance. Elizabeth lifted her head, her voice low and throaty, “Let's take this to the bedroom.”

At Elsa’s nod, she took her hand and guided her out of the kitchen, through the hallway and into her little bedroom. It wasn’t some huge fancy hotel room, but it was clean and neat, the only clutter several piles of books in one corner beneath an easel with a half-forgotten painting. Elsa glanced in that direction and laughed.

“Yes, yes, I know I’m predictable.” She watched as Elsa walked around the room, the fabric of her dress shimmering in the light. Elsa had never been in here before, she realized, and she felt a thousand butterflies in her stomach.

If Elsa was as nervous as she was, she wasn’t really showing it. This confidence was sexy, and Elizabeth took a slow, seductive step forward. Elsa turned to face her, then just as slowly reached up and undid the tied fabric behind her neck. Her dress fell open and then slid down her hips in one smooth motion, revealing toned, smooth skin and only a pair of sheer blue panties to cover her modesty. She held her hand out, voice quiet and gentle, “Come here, baby.”

Mouth dry and drinking her in, Elizabeth obeyed, “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Once she was close enough, she ran her fingers along Elsa’s jaw and cheeks, then down both sides of her neck to her shoulders. As she did so, Elsa’s hands slipped around Elizabeth’s body and started to undo the laces and buttons that kept her dress in place. 

Elizabeth shivered, tracing Elsa’s collarbone with one finger and her abs with her other hand as she worked up the nerve to caress more of her. Elsa’s breathing grew a little heavier as Elizabeth did so, but then her expression shifted and she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. All veneer of smooth, seductive confidence shattered when she gave Elizabeth a helpless look, “I ... Can’t get you out of this.”

Laughing, Elizabeth put a finger over Elsa’s lips and stepped back. As reluctant as she was to stop touching her, she really desperately needed to get out of her dress and she’d been dying all night to see Elsa’s reaction to what she was wearing underneath. 

Luckily, Elsa’s efforts hadn’t made it more difficult for Elizabeth, instead making it a little easier. She watched Elsa’s eyes widen as the dress fluttered to the floor, and then Elsa sat down on the bed.

“Oh.”

“’Oh?’ That’s all I get?” Satisfied that she’d flipped the tables, Elizabeth looked down at herself, her lingerie blue and black, all lace and sheer fabric, then lifted her eyes to peer at Elsa through her lashes, “ _Surely_ you could do better than that.” She closed the distance as she spoke, until she was looking down at Elsa.

And then for extra measure, she pushed Elsa all the way down and straddled her hips. Leaning forward, she slowly slid her hands up Elsa’s stomach and gently cupped her breasts. Elsa’s eyes fluttered as she moaned softly, lifting herself up just enough to press into Elizabeth’s hands. Feeling a rush that made her grin, Elizabeth leaned down and kissed Elsa as she massaged her breasts, exploring them eagerly and possessively. She felt Elsa’s nipples harden against her palms and circled her hands over them, just barely brushing them as she did so. Elsa groaned into her mouth and let out faint, almost plaintive _Lissi_.

Straightening and peering down at her, Elizabeth chewed on her lip.

“What?” Elsa started to writhe under her.

“You called me Lissi.”

Elsa opened her right eye, “Is that okay…?”

“I like it. But only from you.”

“Good.” Elsa’s hands started to creep up Elizabeth’s legs, resting at her hips momentarily before inching up her sides, “Baby, I really like how you look in this but I want to see all of you.”

“Mm, but I wasn’t done with you yet.”

Despite how enraptured she appeared, her voice was firm, “You can have me once I see you naked.”

Elizabeth laughed, but unhooked the bralet she was wearing and threw it to the side. Elsa laughed as well, rubbing her hands up and down Elizabeth’s stomach before groping her breasts. Her thumbs stroked across Elizabeth’s nipples, sending shockwaves through her body.

“Or what if I had my way with you first, Lissi?” She asked, as Elizabeth shuddered. With a suddenness that took Elizabeth by surprise, Elsa wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her down, quickly finding a nipple with her mouth and kissing at it. Elizbeth propped herself up with an arm on the right side of Elsa’s head, barely, as Elsa sucked on her nipple while palming her other breast.

Gasping Elsa’s name, she tangled her fingers into that silky platinum hair and held her face against her breast. Not seeming to mind, Elsa ran her free hand down to Elizabeth’s ass and squeezed. Holding her like that, tight down against her body, Elsa flicked her tongue in circles and patterns until Elizabeth thought she’d be driven mad. She started to roll her hips down against Elsa’s leg, her body trembling with increasing frenzy.

Just when Elizabeth thought she might actually lose her mind, Elsa slowed down and then stopped. She kissed the hollow of Elizabeth’s throat and Elizabeth could only rock her hips futilely before rolling onto her side next to Elsa.

Unable to speak as she recovered her breath, Elizabeth simply pointed up towards the head of the bed. Elsa quirked her eyebrows, but scooted up it and Elizabeth pounced on top of her, kissing her deeply and lovingly. She wanted to taste Elsa, every inch of her, but she wanted something else more. 

While Elsa was distracted, she slid her own panties off, then slid onto her right side and pulled Elsa next to her. Elizabeth lowered her head to nuzzle and nibble at her left breast, an arm underneath her. Her free hand stroked at Elsa’s stomach and hips before tracing patterns on her thighs. The sensation made Elsa whimper a few times, squirming her legs before she reached over to stroke at Elizabeth’s hips in return.

It was like a game, seeing who’d go farther before their hand retreated, but it was one that Elizabeth won when her hand disappeared into Elsa’s panties and raked through the soft hair there. Elsa gasped, lifting her leg just enough to give Elizabeth more room and holding perfectly still, as if any further movement would scare Elizabeth away. Hardly. While this wasn’t her first time, it was her first time with a _woman_ and Elizabeth had read as much as she could about making love to a woman and she absolutely was going to put study to practice.

“Oh god, Lissi…”

“This is _amazing_ ,” she whispered, mouth fluttering against Elsa’s lips as her fingers finally reached the slick wetness between Elsa’s thighs.

Elsa laughed, the sound quickly turning erotic the more Elizabeth explored her. She rocked her hips gently, more of a writhing squirming motion than anything controlled, tilting her head back and groaning quietly. Elizabeth rolled her own hips, and that seemed to make Elsa realize her hand had stalled out on Elizabeth’s hip. She moved it down to a thigh, then slipped it between Elizabeth’s legs. Elizbaeth turned her face into Elsa’s shoulder, stifling a moan. 

“Where did …” Elsa came out of her pleasurable delirium enough to gape at Elizabeth, “When did you…?” Her words trailed off as Elizabeth gently probing fingers sank into her, slowly curling it as she rubbed her thumb in circles.

Elsa’s hand found a rhythm to match, the two women moving together, slivers of electric pleasure rippling through Elizabeth. Despite their intimacy, Elizabeth wasn’t quite prepared when one of Elsa’s long, elegant fingers pushed inside her and she cried out against Elsa’s skin. A wave started to build and build and build and build and all she could do was go along for the ride.

Tears dusted Elsa’s cheeks, her hips lifting up off the bed, Elizabeth’s name like a mantra falling from her lips. Elizabeth pressed closer, holding tightly onto Elsa as her wave crested, pleasure and emotion crashing together until her mind went white.

Elsa gasped, three words spoken like a prayer, her body shaking as her own wave washed over her.

The only sound that remained as the echo of those words faded were Elsa’s gasps for air and Elizabeth’s ragged breathing. Her eyes watered over and she buried her face against Elsa’s chest and whispered, “I love you too.”

What little space that was still between them vanished as they pressed together more, tangling arms and legs together as Elizabeth all but tried to crawl inside Elsa and Elsa seemed intent on the same thing in reverse.

There was a tightness in Elizabeth’s chest and a lump in her throat and she felt a little like her whole world had been flipped on its head. Elsa ran a hand up her spine and back down again and when Elizabeth looked at her she was flushed but smiling that beautiful smile of hers. If she hadn’t just proclaimed her love for her, she would have been moved to. But she did anyway, “I love you.”

Elsa laughed, and wiped at her eyes, “I love you too. I’ve been trying not to, but … I really do.”

“You were afraid I wouldn’t feel the same way?” Elizabeth asked, voicing her own fear.

“I guess we were both being a little clueless.” Elsa shifted until she could press her forehead to Elizabeth’s, “I’m not big on love on first sight, I’ll let Anna explain that one, but … from the moment I saw you I knew you could be the one, if I let myself try.”

“I’m really glad you let yourself try.” Elizabeth could understand that feeling of _connecting_ with someone, but wanting to make _sure_. She hadn’t wanted to risk losing Elsa before she had a chance to know if it could work with her. 

“I’m really glad I walked into the library that day,” Elsa responded, sliding her hand up to cup Elizabeth’s face. “I almost … I almost didn’t, you know?”

“Maybe we’d have met in that antique store, or somewhere else. Because you’ve got such a draw that I don’t think I’d have been able to resist.”

“Like destiny?”

Elizabeth shook her head, thinking about how she had a job she loved, a wonderful girlfriend, and a family she’d put together for herself, “Kind of like fate giving us a chance to make our own destiny.”

“This is a really deep conversation to be having naked,” Elsa mused, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Mm, I don’t mind.” Elizabeth snuggled closer, “Anna _does_ know you’re not coming home tonight, right?”

“Pretty sure if I tried she’d throw things at me.”

Laughing, Elizabeth rolled, pulling Elsa on top of her and wrapping her in her arms, “Then I guess I better give you more reasons to stay.”

“Careful,” Elsa purred, leaning down to nuzzle at Elizabeth’s throat. “I might never leave…”

Oh, Elizabeth tilted her head back, thinking that she wanted to wake up next to Elsa every damn day. But living arrangements were a conversation for another time and then there was no more need for words. Only caresses and lips against salty skin and the language of the night.


End file.
